Katrina's Secret
by Maria65
Summary: Katrina has been acting strange, and Edward is about to find out why. After revealing a dark secret of her past, exactly who shows up, and what's going to happen now that everyone know's the truth? Rated T for blood, and Katrina belongs to me.


Edward was a little bit surprised by Katrina's sudden change in attitude. Ever since she got a letter from someone, she went solitude, and today Edward was about to find out why. He was waiting for her with Alphonse, and Alphonse also wanted to know the reason.

"Did she agree to meet here with you Ed?" Al asked him and Edward nodded his head.

"I didn't give her a choice Al. I told her she'll see me, or I'll make her talk. I didn't want it to come to this, but if she doesn't show up, I'll hunt her down." Edward said, his voice rough in the beginning, but went back to normal at the end.

After about a hour of waiting, Katrina finally showed up; her head bowed down, making her bangs create a shadow over her face, which was very unusual considering her behavior at work. She pretended to be happy and cheery-go-lucky, but over at Hughes place, she acted normal, and went into a depressing mood. She even ate less, which was worrying Grace.

 _"Okay, Katrina spill." Edward said in agitation, and Katrina gave him a hollow look, which startled him._

 _'Okay, she never looks like that. So why now?'_ Edward thought in confusion, his head tilting to the side, and Alphonse noticed the eyes also.

 _'Why...does she look like as if she doesn't exist. Her eyes look like she's being controlled, but she's not, is she?'_ AL wondered, and Katrina spoke.

"Spill what Edward Elric? There's nothing to say, expect for the fact that I wanna be left alone." she said in a monotone voice in the beginning, but her voice turned into anger when she said 'expect'.

"Tell us why you're so distant all of a sudden. You never acted like this, so why now?!" Edward yelled at her, and she flinched back, when he grabbed her right wrist.

She reacted more quickly than he expected, and when he saw a red mark on her wrist, he pulled her sleeve down, it revealed a bright red mark on her wrist, like someone cut her, but Edward knew what she was doing, and he glared at her. Alphonse was shocked she was hurting herself, but now that they knew what was going on, they were going to find out the reason.

"Why are you cutting yourself KATRINA?!" Edward yelled at her, but she didn't react.

"You don't need to know the-!" she was cut off sharply by Edward.

"Don't give me that shit Katrina! I do need to know the damn reason. So tell me, or I'll make you tell me!" Edward yelled again, but when she looked at him, he stumbled back.

She never gave him a murderous look, and when he let go of her, she ran off toward Hughes place again, and they followed. Katrina busted through the door, with tears in her eyes, which startled Grace, as she almost dropped her pan. When she looked toward the living room, she saw Edward and Katrina arguing, which surprised her, because they never fought like this.

"Just tell me the reason!" Edward said, but she shook her head.

"No, I don't need to give you a reason." she said, but he grabbed her arm.

"I want to try to understand you better Katrina. We've known each other for about 4 to 5 months, and you won't let me inside?!" he yelled at her in a surprised, sad, pained, and angered voice, and Katrina looked at him in surprised.

 _'Did he even know what he said?'_ Katrina thought, but her thoughts were interrupted by Hughes throwing open Katrina's door, and he stared at her hard, and Katrina hung her head again.

"Katrina, what is this?!" he shouted as he held the letter, and Katrina snapped her head up, and gasped.

He had the letter she tried to hide from them all, and she knew he had read it.

"What's the meaning of this threat, and what's this about Ishvallian's?!" Hughes asked to her, and she jerked back, while Grace stared at them all shocked with Alphonse.

"I-I...I can't tell you." Katrina said as she looked away.

"Yes, you can. Katrina, we just want to know you, and tell us the reason of the letter." Hughes said quietly, and she stared at the floor, and when he got no response, he read the letter.

"The letter says this: 'Katrina, I never believed you when you told me your race, but at the same time, there was something that told me you were what I am. Though you have no red eyes, and Ishvallian's do, maybe to see your power will tell me what you are. I will find you.' Just what is the meaning of this?" Hughes said as he tried to calm down his nerves, and everyone looked at her, and Katrina couldn't keep it bottled up inside anymore.

"ALRIGHT! YOU WANNA KNOW THE REASON! I'M ISHVALLIAN! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!?" Katrina shouted, and then suddenly she clamped a hand to her mouth.

 _'Did I really just say that?'_ Katrina thought in fear as she saw everyone stare at her in shock, fear, and...worry?

Katrina looked around her, then ran out of the room; and Edward finally got his senses back, and ran after her.

"KATRINA!" Edward called out, and Al was about to follow him, but Hughes stopped him.

"Alphonse, you know Edward is the only one who's able to calm her down when she's like this. Let Edward handle it, beside's...I think Edward wants to go alone." Hughes said as he stared at the letter in his hand.

"So, she's an Ishvallian huh? Well, that explains why Scar didn't kill her when he saw her, and that also explains the fear in her eyes when she said she was an Ishvallian. Does she think we hate her?" Hughes asked himself, his eyes on the letter.

 **With Edward and Katrina:** Edward was able to catch up with Katrina, and he grabbed above her wrist, and yanked her toward him, stopping her in her tracks, and whipping her around to see him. Edward gave her a sad, and apologetic look, and she had tears running down her face, and then it started to rain, and Edward held her to him.

"I'm sorry I never understood you well enough...I think if we all knew you better, this wouldn't have happened; but you should have told us sooner." He said as he pulled away to look into her emerald green eyes, and she looked away.

"How could I Ed? Ishvallian's are hated everywhere from what I hear, and I thought if you guys knew, you all would hate me..." she said but was cut off by Edward before she could start her sentence again.

"You could have just told us, so we could understand." he said, and she glared at him.

"It's not as easy as you think Edward. I can't just come out and say 'Hey guys, guess what, I'm Ishvallian.' It's not so easy." Katrina said as she looked down as her shoulder started to shake.

"So...my guess was right." someone with a deep voice said.

When Edward turned around his eyes went wide, and Katrina backed up in fear. Scar was standing in front of an alleyway, and he was staring at them through his glasses. Katrina got in front of Edward, when Edward bent down ready to fight, and she stretched her arms out in a protective way.

"Don't touch him." Katrina said in a pleading voice.

But Scar started walking towards them and he picked up the pace, and Katrina got out her spear, and attacked him, and Edward got out his sword, and attacked him also. Scar kicked Edward away, and placed his arms on Katrina's left arm, and suddenly her arm was torn to pieces, and she screamed in surprise, and then in pain as part of her neck plate broke, and she held the left side of her neck, trying to stop some blood from seeping out, and Edward started attacking Scar, to try and keep him from Katrina.

"Katrina run!" Edward said, unable to notice she was unable to move, because she was too shocked to hear him.

She couldn't even created a metal screw to try and keep the neck plate attached to her neck, without holding it. If she let go, she would bleed majorly, and she was starting to become dizzy, as her mind became foggy. She couldn't keep conscious, and she was about to faint. Scar laid his hand on Edwards auto-mail right arm, and right as he torn his arm off again, someone pushed Scar away from Edward. When Edward looked who it was, he was surprised to see Vanity, and Reiza, with Roy there. Vanity had a gun in her right hand, and her purple pony-tailed hair was all down, and she was staring at Scar in a hateful way.

"I HATE ISHVALLIAN'S!" Vanity screamed as she started shooting rounds at Scar with Reiza.

Roy put his gloves on, and then Armstrong came, and helped out. Edward ran toward Katrina, and tried to grab her arm, but quickly noticed something. She was bleeding from her left side, but her left arm was the only thing torn on her, and it was auto-mail. Though when he looked at her neck, he saw her trying to keep her neck piece on, and Edward quickly created a metal plate from the metal that was still connected to her shoulder, and covered the neck piece, and when she let go, she fainted against him. Edward turned around and saw Scar leaving, and Vanity stopped shooting, along with the other soldier's who got there. Reiza ran toward Katrina and Edward and took a good look at them.

"Not as bad as last time, but still not good; both of your guys arms are gone. Winry's not gonna be happy about this. Is Katrina alright?" Reiza asked him, and he nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Hey Reiza, do you know what Katrina is?" he asked her, and Reiza seemed confused.

"Uh, she's human duh!" she said in sarcasm, and Edward sighed.

"I know that, but did you know, she was Ishvallian?" he asked her, and she nodded.

"Yep, we knew her mother and father, so we knew she was Ishvallian, because her father was Ishvallian. But we kept it a secret, because she didn't want anyone to know, and her father didn't want anyone knowing." Reiza said, and then she left, and Roy made everyone search the area.

Edward picked Katrina up and wrapped her arm around his neck, and left with her.

"Better call Winry and see if she can fix us up." Edward said as Katrina nodded, she was now awake.

 _'Katrina, I don't understand why you didn't tell me sooner, but at least now I understand you better. I hope.'_ Edward thought as they left.


End file.
